deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dead Space: Valor
Hey, I was thinking they should make an expansion. And NOT for the Wii. I don't know, it could be released over X-Box Live Arcade or even as its own game. Dead Space: Valor showcases a new main character, Roland Sinclair, the lone survivor from the USM Valor as he attempts to survive the horrors of the Ishimura, get in contact with his superiors and ultimately attempt to complete his main objective. I'm not 100% on what that would be. Being Marines, they'd probably have a 'shock and awe' policy and just nuke the whole damn ship. So, I don't know, maybe he could be tasked with blowing the ship's main reactor and trying to escape. Good idea? :Not to step on your creativity, nor deny the merits of such a possibility, we don't really have the clout (as far as I know) to influence the makers of the Dead Space franchise; besides, I imagine their hands are full with Dead Space 2. On an unrelated note, your suggestion reminds me of Half-Life: Opposing Forces. As for gameplay, Isaac Clarke already eventually has access to the Level 6 RIG (the armor the Marines wear), as well as all known equipment present on the Valor. Considering a Marine would start with a Level 6 RIG and additional weapons...and the interior has already been moderately explored, there isn't much to introduce or contribute. While additional information on the USM Valor, her crew, and their mission would be welcomed (I personally would love such supplementary sourced information!), I don't think that the developers would make such a game without significantly better reasoning. Still, an interesting idea. Auguststorm1945 09:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Also, where did you find the name Roland Sinclair? I'm doing something of a...information collection (i.e. every bit of miscellaneous...stuff...mentioned, seen, or used), and sourcing such information can be....difficult at best. Auguststorm1945 09:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::A fan-made game. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I should point out that the RIGs that Marines wear are slightly different than ones Isaac can equip. The most noticing one is that they have a different helment, and matching shoulder pauldrons. I wonder why that is? There is also that Marine that runs and hides behind a locked door. M10 101 23:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC)]] As I recall, that same marine is later found dead, although I do think the idea of seeing Issac at some point but not being able to interact with him would be kinda cool.Captain tweed 18:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) If they should do a Expansion, this is actually a good idea. Though to add to the new play experince i suggest the Valor had confescated a pirate ship and the surviving marines use it to escape, your first mission is to get there in time, but the Necromorphs got there first. 18:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the original poster here. I decided to make an account. Firstly, I never expected to have any real influence on the creators of the game. I just thought it would be a fun idea and wanted to see if anyone else thought so. As for new content, there are several areas of the Ishimura yet unexplored by Isaac. As for the name Roland Sinclair, it's just a name I made up on the spot. Roland Sinclair